This invention relates, in general, to a system for moving objects, such as cartons, packaging blanks, single or multiple sheets, plastic bags, etc., from a source, such as a magazine of objects, to a station, such as a conveyor belt.
Many objects require handling with care because of the low material strength of the object, such as sheet-type objects. For example, a carton blank, whereas it usually consists of two or multiple layers, poses risk of being damaged. The risk often increases as the speed at which the objects are handled increases. Packaging machines for packing filled beverage bags into boxes is a non-limiting example of a situation in which objects are handled at high speed and at risk of being damaged.
In light of the shortcomings described above, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for facilitating transporting objects between stations.